BOYS NIGHT 2: GIRLS NIGHT (Story Request)
by SpazzieBunnie
Summary: A Requested story about THE BOYS having a BOYS NIGHT. However...it turns into a GIRLS NIGHT. Which night shall be the true night? Read to find out! (This was Requested by n-p-wilde)


**Tonight was 'Boys Night'. The night that makes other nights look weak and bad. The mammals in charge of 'Boys Night' were Shadow and Michael. Their friends Jake, Tod, and Jay were coming along with chips and pizza with drinks included.**

**There was one catch. Shadow's house was busy being fumigated since a bunch of fleas invaded his place. So, they had to move down to Michael and Katrice's place as a backup. The guys agreed and the plans were slightly changed. They were excited for this night. Mainly Michael since he was cleaning the house for his friends.**

**Unknowingly to Michael, someone else had plans as well. Katrice was doing something special. It was going to be 'Girls Night'. Katrice met up with Trish and Fever a week ago as they wanted to hang out and have some fun. Trish and Fever both thought of doing something since Katrice would be alone and the rabbit and raccoon had no plans.**

**Katrice quickly agreed, both wanting to bring Diana and Karen along with them. So, the girls had a plan and was getting everything ready. Since tonight would be their 'Girls Night'.**

**Michael rested since he managed to clean everything up and make it look spiffy as Katrice was brushing her fur and tail. A few minutes pass as the doorbell rings with Michael getting up, feeling giddy as he puts on his blue shutter shades and walks over to the door with a cola can in his paw.**

**"****Hey fellas who is up for some gaming?!" He opened the door mid way his sentence as he was met with mammals that were familiar but not what he was looking for.****"****Hey Michael." Fever said as she was holding a box of pizza with some of girls holding cases of fruity drinks.****"****Uh...hey?" The bunny seemed confused. None the less he invited them in.****"****Where is Katrice at?" Diana said.****"****Oh. She is getting herself ready. You guys going anywhere?"****"****Nope. We are here for Girls Night." Karen stated with Michael seeing confused. Thankfully Trish was there to help explain.****"****We all made a plan since you was going out with the guys."****"****Yeah but-" Michael was stopped by Katrice who walks in, looking simply stunning as she sees her friends and was excited.****"****Hey you guys! Oh hey sweetie, you going out with the boys?"****"****Um Katrice, I think there has been a mix up."**

**The girls all looked at the rabbit confused. Michael coughed softly as he felt some nervousness. He explained the whole situation with how they had to move to another place since Shadow's place was not available.**

**"****Oh yeah. I know of that." Karen added as Michael looked over to Katrice.****"****Honey, you know I told you about Boys Night right?"****"****What? I told you about Girls Night also." Katrice and Michael seemed pretty stunned that they completely forgot about it. They both could take the blame on one day where they were being in such a lovey dovey mood filled with kisses and snuggles that it went over their heads.**

**They group then hear the doorbell ring as Katrice goes to answer it. She was met with the good friends of Michael as they all were cheering but slowly stop as Katrice was the one they saw, not expecting her at all.**

**"****Oh. Hey Katrice!" Shadow waved as she waved backed and greeted him. She opened the door to let them in to see the girls standing there.****"****Uhhh. Michael. What is going on?" Jay said to the rabbit with curiosity.****"****Well me and Katrice got a little carried away with stuff so we forgot it was going to be on the same night."****"****Yeah he is right, we did...so um. What do you think we should do?"****"****Well I call the living room being ours." Jake said tough like. "Besides, we called fir-" He stopped to witness Diana was there looking at him while carrying some jugs of strawberry tea since it was on sale.**

**Instantly, he was trying to backpedal with the skunk giggling at the tabby cat. Tod was there to reassure him. "Common dude. You are tough! Love is evil just like Michael said! Right dude?"**

**The rabbits eyes widened as Katrice looked at him with an eyebrow raised. "I-its a joke I swear! A little gag for us!"**

**"****Well, I still call dibs on the living room Michael." The red panda smirked.****"****I cleaned it all so ha. I got to touch it last before the guest arrived."****"****I pretty much got enough food for everyone so I call the living room." The rabbit and red panda were bickering at who would spend their night at the living room.**

**Shadow coughed to get their attention. "We could flip a coin for it?"**

**"****Good idea. Here, you can borrow mine Michael." The wolf pulled out a quarter out of his pants pocket and gave it to the rabbit.****"****Thanks Jay."**

**Michael put the cold coin against the top of his thumb as he looked over at his girlfriend.**

**"****I call for tails." Katrice said with Michael letting her take that call as he calls for heads. With a flick of his thumb he flung the coin up to let it spin in the air. Within a second he was able to have it be on his palm and with quick motion slapped it on top of his other paw.**

**He letted his paw move away to reveal the winning side. It showed the winner was the one who called tails. Katrice jumped up with her arms up as a victory while letting out a scream of pure joy. Soon the girls followed her lead.**

**The boys groaned as they were disappointed with losing the living room. However, the silver lining was crossing into the head of Michael.**

**"****Guys, we could just go into me and Katrice's room. It is pretty big for all of us."**

**Shadow rubbed his own chin. "Alrighty then. To the room!"**

**With the silver fox saying that, the guys took their food and drinks and started to walk off towards the bedroom with Michael taking the lead. The girls were starting to set up for their 'Girls Night' with the food and drinks by the coffee table.**

**-Hours Later-**

**The girls were having a laugh. Their favorite videos being shown on their tv as they were talking about the stories they were sharing.  
Karen was telling her story about how Shadow was completely geeking out over a convention he went to. Meeting tons of celebrities but also getting some cool merch he wore for some solid weeks. He was acting adorkable.**

**"****Heh. Michael was the same way. Got so into this game he had to get some stuff for it." Katrice told the girls as Fever was eating a cup of ramen noodles she made.****"****Boys will be boys." Diana stated with Trish agreeing with her.****"****Yeah. They can be crazy. Especially boy rabbits. Girls seem...tame."****"****Right on Trish." The raccoon said with a mouthful.**

**Katrice took a slice of pizza and started to take a bite as she looks down the hallway to hear the sounds of uproar of laughter and cheer coming from the closed room.**

**Diana took a sip of her cup of soda. "Hmm. Seems like they would be loud and proud no matter what room they were in."**

**"****The coin toss seemed pointless now." Karen joked with the others agreeing and going along with the joke.****"****As long as Michael is having a good time, I say I did good." Katrice said with the otter nodding and siding with Katrice on that statement.****"****Yeah. If me and Shadow are happy, then that means the parties are doing great."****"****A strange mixup." Trish said to her friends. "But, it was a great idea. Least nothing can go wrong."**

**The guys in the room were shouting over their favorite show being on and demanding more action, more explosions, more drama. At least, that is what the girls were thinking. In reality it was them over-reacting over some episodes of CSI:Zootopia. Michael was pretty much hooked on this show for some time. So, everyone else watched along with him.**

**"****COMMON GRISSOM! DO YOUR CATCHPHRASE!" Tod shouted as he takes a slice of his pizza.****"****DO IT! DO IT!" The group all shouted in a chanting union as they kept watching and some of them eating and drinking.**

**The mammal on the screen looks over at the crime scene as he looks over to his cool partners. "You know what they say about plays? It's that boredom kills." Suddenly it cuts to the intro and theme.**

**"****HEY THAT'S PRETTY GOOD!" Shadow said as he looked over to Michael who was enjoying the show himself as well. He noticed that despite the plans changing it seems everyone seemed chill. Jake however looked as if he had an idea.****"****What's on your mind Jake?" Shadow questioned the tabby cat.****"****Oh nothing. Just I think we should have the living room."****"****Yeah but the girls got it first." Jay says as he takes a bite of his pizza. "It seems fair."**

**Tod seemed to be on the side of Jake. "We could try to over take it."**

**Michael and Shadow looked over at the fox and tabby. "So, you want us to go in and do Headquarters on them?" The rabbit said with wanting to make sure he is hearing it right.**

**Tod nodded. "Yeah! We gotta claim our spot back!"**

**Jay was pretty much just doing whatever he could to stay awake and lift the mood. So, he pretty much looked at Michael and Shadow as they were the ones who planned the party. The wolf asked what the plans were.**

**The silver fox and rabbit looked at each other. They thought about what their next move was. So then, they looked at Michael's tv for an answer.**

**"****If you want something, you'd have to take it." Gil Grissom said on the show as he was talking about a case. Thus, this sparked the idea of Michael and Shadow to get back their living room.****"****Ok Michael. What's the plan?"****"****I got it right here." He pulls out a pillow from under the bed. "I tend to have tons of pillows for my fort when Katrice is going crazy during the 'Dreaded Month'."**

**Soon the guys were grabbing pillows off of the bed and under it as they held dual pillows and were getting themselves ready. Being hopped up on pizza and caffeine of soda to make them go crazy and to not feel fear of sleeping on couches. Well, that is what Michael and Shadow were thinking in their minds incase they needed a good excuse.**

**Shadow looked over at his friends and grins. "Lets go get our living room back."**

**The girls were eating and drinking their strawberry tea with Fever having to bring some cases of for her and Trish to enjoy. It was pretty calming as they were watching an action film.**

**They were also doing a bit of questions since they were curious about what they thought of some celebrities, films, and just curious to know if anything new was happening in their lifes.**

**"****Ok. Diana I got a curious question." Karen said with a question coming to mind.****"****Lay it on me." She made some popcorn as she takes a pawful of it and begins to eat it.****"****So, what do you think of that tabby cat?"**

**The skunk looked and swallowed the buttery and salty popcorn. "Jake? Well he seems ok."**

**Katrice looked over. "Well he does hang out with Michael a lot." She said as Diana nodded.**

**"****Yeah. He seems like a pretty chill mammal." The skunk tells the girls as she sips her tea. "He doesn't seem so crazy. He seems calm, relaxing, and mostly not going doing wacky stuff."**

**Just as Diana finished her sentence a pillow was thrown at the empty coffee table as the girls looked and saw the boys having to be armed with pillows.**

**"****YOU SHALL BE DESTROYED FOR TAKING OUR SPOT!" Jake said in a loud and proud manner.****"****Ok. Maybe he does wacky stuff." Diana said to herself as Katrice gets up.****"****Michael. What are you doing?"****"****We have come to take back out spot! BOYS NIGHT FOR LIFE!"**

**Katrice then looked over at the ton of couch pillows she had as she grabbed one and was looking serious. "Girls...let's defend our Girls Night."**

**With that said, the girls quickly got their pillows in paws as they were ready to attack the boys.**

**"****THIS IS FOR BOYS NIGHT!" The guys all said.****"****THIS IS FOR GIRLS NIGHT!" The girls yelled back.**

**Soon they charged and they begun to swing and hit each other with the soft pillows. All of them screaming a war cry of their own. Friends hitting friends with pillows. Mates hitting their own loved ones to claim the night. What kind of monsters have we become? Our species is devolving because of this nature.**

**Boys and Girls fighting for their own Night. It was a tragic tale to hear. As boys fell down one by one with the girls falling down as well. The last two standing was Katrice and Michael. They both swung but yet the soft comfy hits on their pillows made them start to fall asleep. Just like the rest of the tired poor souls. Soon, it was no ones night.**

**The morning sun rosed up as slowly the rabbit and red panda gets up as do the silver fox and his otter girlfriend. They see the others pretty much knocked out and snoring loudly. It must have been a big night.**

**"****Well...I guess the night went ok as you can see." Shadow said as Michael and Katrice looked at each other and felt some slight embarrassment.****"****Michael...I'm so sorry I ruined Boys Night."****"****No no, its not your fault Katrice. I am sorry I ruined your girls night."**

**The two mammals hugged it out as Shadow and Karen get up and look over at their phones.**

**"****Jeez." Karen said. "It is like 10AM"**

**Suddenly Michael stops hugging and panics. "OH MY GOSH?! I AM MISSING CSI!" He gets up and quickly runs off before the show starts. The mammals, though were crazy, had a pretty fun night.**

**(Characters AND Owners)  
Shadow= n-p-wilde  
Michael= Myself  
Katrice= msitubeatz  
Diana= skeletonguys-and-ragdolls  
Jake= kingdomofkittens  
Trish= ****trashasaurusrex  
Jay= nexijay  
Fever= feverwildehopps  
Tod= thefoxninja17  
Karen= azshade****  
**


End file.
